


Beautiful Temptation

by atomic_fanfics



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Chastity Device (mentioned), Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Consensual Non-Consent (mild), Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization (mild), Hand & Finger Kink, Historical Accuracy, Historical Dress, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, Murder Husbands, Nude Modeling, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling (sort of), Post-Fall (Hannibal), Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Character, Trans Will Graham, Vaginal Sex, trans porn by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomic_fanfics/pseuds/atomic_fanfics
Summary: "Hannibal Lecter was a man of many talents and Will appreciated that about his husband. He was a surgeon, psychiatrist, forensic scientist, artist, cook, musician, and a very skilled hunter so to speak. Will also found out at some point during their marriage that Hannibal was also quite well-versed in very early-20th Century and pre-20th Century fashion..."Alternatively Titled: 'That One Where Will Wears a Corset and Hannibal Simps Over his Husband'
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163
Collections: NSFW Hannigram





	Beautiful Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains very very mild elements of the feminization of a trans man like it's there if you squint at the wording but most of the fic is just cross-dressing. There's also mild consensual non-consent due to a line or two kind of about 'forcing your spouse to have sex with you even if they put up a fight' used for dirty talk.
> 
> Will's genitals are referred to as a vagina/pussy/cunt/etc... as well as penis/cock/erection/etc...  
> As a trans man, I use these particular words to describe my own body parts but since not everyone uses the same words for their genitals and some may find the use of different words triggering/uncomfortable here's your heads up for what you'll be getting into

Hannibal Lecter was a man of many talents and Will appreciated that about his husband. He was a surgeon, psychiatrist, forensic scientist, artist, cook, musician, and a very skilled hunter so to speak. Will also found out at some point during their marriage that Hannibal was also quite well-versed in very early-20th Century and pre-20th Century fashion. The doctor could look at a silhouette of an old dress and tell you what exact year that dress was from and why it was very impressive. Which was also the reason that the two never watched many supposedly historical films due to the inaccuracy of the clothing. When they ran off together, they’d moved to England, settling down in some small city/town up in the north. Hannibal stayed at home taking care of the house and working on art projects he’d picked up over time, while Will taught a literature class at a high school. One day, while he was sitting by himself on the sofa, mulling over papers he’d been grading, Will was approached by his husband,

“I need to borrow you for a project I’ve been working on, if you don’t mind,” Will looked up from the papers.

“How can I help?”

“I need you to model for me in some historical clothing,” Hannibal replied. Will looked intrigued by the remark,  
“It’s nothing too intricate. It’ll be period-typical Victorian undergarments, which would include a chemise, bloomers, and a corset. You’d be posing for me in that if you’re amenable to it of course.”  
Will gave it some thought,

“I’m guessing the corset will be tailored for me so it won’t be uncomfortable, right?”

“Of course.”

“Alright, I don’t see why not,” which is how he ended up nude in their bedroom, his husband using a tape measure to get the correct numbers. 

“Contrary to the popular modern belief, corsets weren’t constricting to the breath and were actually quite practical. Women of all social standings wore them, many of the poorer women worked farms in one. The corset industry was additionally, a very female-dominated workplace. Many men didn’t appreciate the fact women had control over their bodies and actually made anti-corset propaganda,” Hannibal explained as he measured his husband’s bustline. Will listened on, quite impressed at the historical-knowhow Hannibal had, making his face warm up, finding the vast intelligence of the doctor rather endearing. It took a few weeks or so for the garments to be made and shipped over to their home. It did eventually come one afternoon, which landed Will up in Hannibal’s studio covered only in a robe for modesty as the other man set about ironing and touching up the clothing after it had been crumpled a bit in the mail. The doctor turned to his husband once he was done fussing with it all,  
“Dear, could you please get undressed and put on the chemise and bloomers?”  
Will nodded in return, putting on the elaborate yet delicate top and in turn went to slip into the likewise very elaborate trousers until he stopped for a moment,

“There’s no crotch in these, Hannibal,” he said, looking to the older man, unsure of himself. Hannibal made a small huff of a laugh,

“As there should be. Victorian women wore many layers in their daily lives and for convenience, their bloomers were void of a crotch so they could have easy access to their bodies when going to the bathroom.”  
Will scoffed,

“But I’m not going to be wearing a full Victorian evening gown, though am I? Did you really just use this as an excuse to draw porn of me again?”

“Tasteful nudes, precisely. The aim was to make it artistic and aesthetically pleasing but also ever-so-slightly erotic.”

“So I’ll be posing for you with my whole cooch hanging out?”

“Yes,” Will paused for a moment, mulling it all over. He sighed exasperatedly,

“Fuck it, let’s do it,” he continued dressing himself, the bloomers leaving nothing up to the imagination when it came to his genitals. Next came the corset which was a bit more challenging than the clothing before it. Hannibal had him lean forward a little, his hands on the wall of the studio, while the doctor tightened the cords to fit snugly against his body. Once fully laced up in the thing, Will noticed the tightness but lack of any real discomfort. It felt weird, sure, and the corset was forcing him to fix his posture, but it wasn’t anything too horrendous. He turned to the full-body mirror nearby; taking in the delicate beauty of the outfit, the frothy lace plumage-like ruffles on the chemise, the light flowing shape of the pants, the honestly stunning blue brocade of the corset that slimmed his waist so gorgeously.  
“Holy shit.”

“You look amazing, Darling,” Hannibal mused, standing behind Will and admiring his handiwork. He led the younger man to the canvas draped area of the studio where he’d had Will pose many times before. He directed Will to sit on a covered stage block, arms and hands positioned perfectly, head tilted coquettishly a certain way, legs spread wide open, letting the man before him bear witness to his pink glistening folds.  
“I’m going to need you to touch yourself for me, just a bit, please.”

“Do you want me to just rub one out or…?”

“Just get yourself mildly aroused. Don’t finish, but I want to be able to see that cock erect,” this sent a shiver down Will’s spine at the nonchalant tone of Hannibal’s words. The way his husband demanded so plainly that he arouse himself was honestly so hot, making his pussy and cock throb. He sighed, taking his tiny length in between his fingers and stroked it, letting out a small groan of pleasure. He continued to get himself off, rubbing his now straining small erection.  
“Stop,” Hannibal ordered, making a small self-satisfied smile at the loud angry whine Will made as he complied. The younger man sat there for what felt like forever,

“Are you done yet?” he asked unhappily. Hannibal didn’t even look up at him when he replied,

“No, don’t move so much.”

“Fucking hell,” he waited and waited, his body going insane. He wanted to continue touching himself so badly. After a while they took a break, Hannibal setting down his supplies, Will giving in finally, his fingers finding their way back to his cock and then lower to his pussy’s opening, slipping a finger inside himself sighing in relief as he pleasured himself. His husband took notice, of course, becoming suddenly very interested in the younger man’s actions. Will made a small gasp when his first two fingers nudged that bundle of nerves deep inside him, letting out a shaky sigh to steady his voice,  
“Like what you see, Doctor Lecter?” he looked directly at his husband, a small smug smirk on his face as he let out tiny little moans and gasps. Hannibal stared at him like he was some kind of delicious dessert, responding hoarsely,

“I do.”

“Do you want to help me?” Will asked, smiling sweetly, receiving a nod. “Come here.”  
His husband made his way over to him, sinking down to his knees between Will’s spread legs, a firm warm hand landing on his thigh. Will touch his free unoccupied hand and cupped Hannibal’s cheek, stroking the man’s cheekbone lovingly as he continued fingering himself.  
“Unfortunately, I’m sort of mad at you right now so I’m going to keep fucking myself,” Hannibal made a face of displeasure, opening his mouth to reply, only to be silenced with a finger to his lips.  
“You can only watch, you aren’t touching me until I’ve decided you can.”

“You minx,” Hannibal groaned, allowing Will to run his free hand through his neatly groomed hair, ruffling it a bit as he let out a small laugh. Punishing Hannibal like this was almost too easy. The doctor was extremely weak for his husband and he’d played himself right into the trap that was set for him. 

“God, you make me so wet, you know that? Whenever I see you kill with your hands I want to touch myself so badly,” the ex-agent purred, rolling his hips against his own fingers.  
“Such strong powerful hands, it’s so fucking hot when you break someone’s neck in front of me. It drives me crazy,” his body reaching his orgasm closer and closer until he came with a shout, fingers still buried deep inside himself. Will sighed, pulling his fingers out of his body, holding them out to Hannibal for him to lick his juices off his rather slim digits.  
“You’ve been patient enough, I think. I’m allowing you to use your mouth on me,” Hannibal let out a small huff, his hands resting on his husband’s thighs as he licked a single stripe up his slit before delving his tongue down into the warm heat of his husband’s pussy, fucking him with his tongue. Hannibal pulled back, standing up to kiss Will, the ex-agent tasting himself on his husband’s lips. Will motioned for his lover to sit back down in the chair he’d been sitting in while he’d drawn the young man. He got between Hannibal’s legs, sinking to his knees; unbuckling his husband’s belt, undoing his trousers, and pulling his cock out from the confines of his underwear.

“Look at you,” the doctor muttered, studying Will’s face as his boy stroked him off, looking up at him through long dark lashes and hooded blue eyes.  
“So gorgeous,” he reached out a hand and cupped Will’s face with it, thumb softly stroking the cheekbone, as the younger man licked up the length of his husband’s cock, tongue moving down further to the impressive balls, sucking on them, his eyes still trained up at Hannibal’s face; staying there even as he delved down onto the older man’s cock, taking the long thick appendage easily, barely even choking as the head hit the back of his throat. He allowed Hannibal to grip his hair tightly and fuck his throat roughly, eyes fluttering shut, whining around the dick in his mouth. Hannibal used him for a little longer, finally letting go and letting Will pull his mouth off of his cock and take a moment to breathe. The ex-agent gave his husband a small smirk, standing up, and climbing into the man’s lap. He positioned himself over the head of Hannibal’s cock, sinking down onto it in one swift motion. 

“The hole in these pants is pretty convenient for things other than going to the bathroom, don’t you think?” Will quipped, rolling his hips and grinding down on his husband’s dick. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck using the other man’s shoulders for leverage as he bounced up and down on his length, biting his lip to quiet a needy mewl. The doctor thrust roughly up into Will, eliciting a loud yelp and a moan.

“This wasn’t the intended purpose of them, no, but you make a compelling point,” he let his husband take the lead, allowing the young man on top of him to control the pace while he thrust his hips in time, enjoying the sounds he ripped from Will’s throat, the volume and intensity of his boy’s cries and moans. Will was a bit disappointed that he couldn’t see the bulge of Hannibal’s cock filling him right up that was usually visible whenever they had sex but due to the corset on him he couldn’t. Which was also a slight disappointment for Hannibal, but god this was so hot. The corset accentuated Will’s already quite small waist so nicely while the frothy ruffled lace of the chemise and bloomers gave his look a softer quality; his perfectly gorgeous, plump, sensitive, adorably pink pussy was all on display for the doctor, just for him. Will looked so gorgeous in historical clothing, Hannibal wanted to see more of it. He settled his hands on either side of the top of his husband’s hips, a fairly pathetic groan being ripped out of him at the sight of his hands almost completely encircling Will’s cinched waist as he continued to thrust up into his boy’s tight wet heat. The FBI agent-turned-high school teacher gave him a smug smirk,

“Tell me, Doctor Lecter, does how small I am turn you on?” the young man purred in his husband’s ear, mouth nipping at the shell of it.  
“Do you get off on the fact that you’re taller, bigger, and stronger than me? Does the thought of manhandling me like a doll around the house arouse you? Am I your little fucktoy that you can use whenever you want??” Hannibal knew Will was enjoying himself, the way he taunted the doctor made it apparent. Usually, Hannibal took the lead during sex, acting as the dominant figure most of the time; but when the roles were reversed, Will was merciless in his control over the situation. He exhausted his husband. He took no bullshit and knew how to get at him the fastest.

“Will,” Hannibal tried to speak at least more or less coherently, but a loud moan was ripped right out of him as he felt his husband clench tightly around him, the younger man’s pussy mercilessly milking his oversensitive cock. Will continued to whisper dirty unspeakable things into his doctor’s ear, still bouncing on the man’s cock as well.

“I could dress like this all the time when we’re alone. I could keep my pussy out at all times so you can bend me over and fuck me whenever you want, even if I don’t want it and put up a fight, you could have your way with me regardless. You could get a chastity belt for me so that only you would have access to my body. I’d have to ask you to unlock it so I can use the bathroom, I’d be dependent on you. It would also ensure I’m not a whore and sleep with other men. I wouldn’t in the first place but the chastity device will make sure of that. I’d be your little housewife, your property, and entirely at your mercy, wouldn’t I?”

“You're such a dirty little boy, you slut,” Hannibal growled, bucking up into his boy hard and fast.

“Always have been, always will be; only for you, though,” Will quipped, his body becoming tired and steadily reaching the tipping point. Soon enough he was coming fast and hard on Hannibal, his cunt squirting-- or gushing, rather, due to the amount of juices that came out. Hannibal was close behind him coming inside Will soon after with a weak pathetic grunt. Will let out a small tired laugh,  
“So how was that?”

“You’re perfect, My Darling Boy,” Hannibal mumbled, his face buried in his husband’s shoulder, flushed red with embarrassment. Which made Will laugh again,

“I’m glad you think so,” he said. “Do you need a moment, Babe?”

“Yes, please,” was the response, which elicited another small laugh, the young man so endeared by his husband,

“Alright, I’ll just sit here. Tell me when you’re better and I’ll keep your cock warm while you relax.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know if you like the fic or anything specific about the it in comments!!


End file.
